


你所不知道的金刚狼的秘密

by icewing83



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83





	1. 发型的秘密

       自从大家集合集体的力量才把沉重至极的金刚狼从水里捞出来以后，（是的，大约是被注入艾德曼合金的关系，他简直沉得像一台车，四个轮子的那种），镭射眼就有一种怪异的感觉。  
     他盯着那只狼狈的狼看了半天，终于把目光滞留在了他的头，准确的来说是他的发型上。  
     Scott怀疑金刚狼的发型是不是也有什么“自愈因子”，除了那些因为粘了水而稀稀落落散开在额前的额发以外，他头顶两侧，太阳穴高度略上方的位置，那两个“标准的金刚狼式凸起反翘”发型居然还保持得十分完好，完全不像一般打了发蜡的发型会遇水就立马崩溃。  
     这着实吊起了Scott的好奇心，Logan究竟是怎样保持他的发型万年风吹雨打，就连水泡也不会变的。  
     过了好一会儿，也许是镭射眼大刺刺的目光盯视终于被Logan所发现（虽然很可能Logan并不在意），又或许是头发湿太久不怎么好受。  
     换上干燥衣服的Logan开始捞出毛巾猛擦头发。而Scott的视线也转而落在了Logan的动作上。  
     与一般人的动作不同，Logan擦干头发的过程中，总是在反复做一个用手指挤着毛巾推向头顶两侧深处的动作，就像是那里的头皮需要什么特殊保养似的。  
     『瘦子，你到底在看什么！』Logan终于忍不住对着盯了他很久的镭射眼咆哮起来。  
     而Scott也终于看到Logan拿掉毛巾后那头刚擦过的乱发的造型——是的，那两个诡异的凸起造型还在那里，顽强地。  
     『你的头发。』Scott用手比划了两下自己头顶的一侧，『一直保持着这个两边凸起来的发型，是怎么弄的？』他用无比正直的充满研究性的语气和眼神面对一个看上去快要炸毛了的金刚狼。  
     咬了咬呀，Logan用手用力地向后拢了几次头发，看上去企图要把那两块高起来的头发压下去，却始终失败了。  
     『这没什么好问的，瘦子。快滚开！』恼怒的Logan转而开始无视Scott的提问，走到自己的更衣箱去拿外套。但Scott的目光像是没带护目镜一样，直直地戳在他的顶头上。  
     『今天我要是不告诉你，你就打算一直盯下去吗？想打架吗？』Logan噌地伸出了爪子，打算靠威胁来过这一关。  
     『我只是好奇。』  
     然而，Scott的固执并非一般人，而Logan深知这一点。  
     为了这事儿跟他打架，结果只会是在更多时间和更多公共场合遭到探究式的观察而已。Scott·打破沙锅问到底·Summers是绝对不会放弃的，尤其是在和金刚狼较劲儿的事上。  
     沉默了很久，脸色前面万化之后，Logan用明显压抑着愤怒的语音开口。  
     『瘦子，不许告诉别人，不然我会把你彻底撕碎。』他从牙缝里挤出这句，标志着硬汉金刚狼难得的妥协。  
     Scott一脸诚恳地点了点头，虽然他对于为什么一个保持发型的窍门也要吝啬得不能告诉别人完全不能理解。  
     Logan最终在长叹了一口气后，放松了控制，让头顶的那两块凸起彻底地弹了出来，并在Scott的眼前抖了抖。  
     『哦，我的老天！那是你的……』Scott少有地有点控制不住自己的音量和情绪。  
     『快闭嘴！你要是敢把那个词说出来，我一定揍你！』金刚狼的眼睛瞪圆了，而他头顶上完全竖起的狼耳朵也配合地显露出了他的情绪。  
     『哦……那真是太……』  
     Scott的话再一次被立刻打断了。  
     『那个词也不准说！』  
     『好吧。』Scott略带尴尬地搓了搓双手，数次张口又闭了回去。  
     『FUCK！娘娘腔真是的，有话就说，有屁就放！』金刚狼就算是带着萌系猫耳朵也还是那个满口粗话的糙汉子。  
     『我能摸一下吗？』被Scott用满是好奇和期待的眼神看着，这让Logan涌起了漆皮疙瘩。  
     『娘炮就是啰嗦。』Logan翻了个白眼后，一屁股在边上的椅子上坐下，抓过Scott的手按到了自己的头顶上。『我警告你，要是像摸小孩子头一样摸，我就立马揍你！』  
     然而事实是，Scott的确并没有像Logan认为的那样，把他当作一个不听话的野孩子那样抚摸头顶。他彻底沉迷于金刚狼那对看起来很可爱的耳朵上细小又柔软的绒毛的手感，来回地抚弄着它们，甚至把手指小心地戳入耳廓内，尝试着内侧较长毛发的手感。  
     这个动作让Logan烦躁地用耳朵抽打了一下他的手背。  
     『住手！瘦子！那很痒！』  
  
     哦，天哪，这太可爱，太柔软，太棒了！真想可以亲亲它们！  
     Scott在脑子里尖叫着，但他是绝对不会说出来的。  
     他的眼睛在护目镜那一片红色的保护下，滴溜溜地转着。  
     其实一开始，他并没有预料到Logan会真的让他摸他的耳朵，他以为他会暴跳如雷地拒绝他。但事实却是Logan他同意了。  
     所以……也许金刚狼这座碉堡并没有他想象的那么难以攻破。  
     Scott思索着，也许以后Logan也会同意他摸摸看别的地方，那些Scott非常非常好奇，想要尝试手感的地方。  
  
                                                                                  （FIN）

 

 


	2. 嘴唇的秘密

    X战警，不，应该说所有光辉英雄的最强力敌人，也是他们最避之不及的家伙是谁？  
    不是LOKI，不是红骷髅，也不是什么哨兵。而是——死侍（超重音）。  
    而死侍的最强劲对敌武器不是他的刀，不是他不死的自愈能力，却是他无时不刻停不下来的嘴，随时可以掀起腥风血雨，让人恨不能掘地三尺把死侍或者把自己深埋下去。  
    这一天，这个自走的风暴中心，心理压力和抓狂情绪制造器来到了学院里。  
    这一刻，一个恨得牙痒痒的金刚狼正在和“超级控制狂”镭射眼用近距离瞪视对方较着劲儿。

    『嘿！瞧这是谁！我亲亲的甜心炸毛狼先生！』  
    大概只有死侍这种完全不顾气氛、场合以及对手的家伙，会在这个当口上飞奔去撞枪眼。还是用一脸花痴表情（好吧，这个也许只是面具的错觉），高撅着嘴，扑过去试图强吻一个正生气的金刚狼。  
    『来个友好的见面吻吧！』韦德先生丝毫没有因为被金刚狼伸过来的钢爪捅了个对穿而动摇，依旧不依不饶地粘过去把自己戳得更深，然后“吧唧”硬是亲上了极力扭过头去的Logan的脸颊上。  
    『啊啊啊，好伤心，狼先生这是不爱我了吗？』吻嘴计划没有得逞的死侍假装大哭着，非常假。  
    怒吼着『FUCK YOUSELF！』的Logan飞快地把死侍从身上撕了下来，却没有如愿地丢出去，而是被反抱住了胳膊，对方还在他的肘弯里用力地磨蹭着，像只认错人的大型狗。  
    此后十分钟内，无论金刚狼如何努力，但似乎依旧很难把这块嚼过头的口香糖残渣剥落下来，而他常用的暴力措施也失去效果，这让他非常无奈，只能尽力保持着让死侍远离的姿势。直到皱着眉，大声说着『成何体统！您到底来有什么事！』的，虽然表现得仍然有礼，却掩饰不住压抑的怒火的镭射眼把死侍扯开。  
    被甩到一边的死侍在半分钟之内就立刻换了一副玩味的表情，把矛头从金刚狼转向了这位严肃的X战警小队队长。  
死侍并没有向Scott答话。反而是用一种大声到傻瓜都明白的音量开始了自言自语。喋喋不休，大量的废话，如果转化成漫画的文字表示的话，那对话框简直可以占满整页还溢出来。  
    而这语言归纳一下的话，中心内容就是回忆过去他顺手搭救落难的金刚狼那会儿，那个令人难忘的“人工呼吸”，以及对于这位以“糙汉”著称的男人那与他形象极度不符的粉嘟嘟嘴唇，从外观到触感的各种评述。  
    韦德先生所说出的那一连串的形容词，让周围听着的所有人目瞪口呆，当然原因绝对不仅仅是因为词汇量之大，更是因为信息量之大。以至于所有人的注意里都不由自主地往Logan的嘴唇上集中而去。  
    『所以其实你一直有在用什么名牌润唇膏保养吗？』死侍向着已经气冲冲走远的金刚狼提出了最后一个欠揍的问题。这也是八卦的众人在猛烈围观了那在这会儿的干燥天气下，却完全没有死皮或者干裂，依旧在胡渣的努力掩盖下，保持着美好的橘粉色，像是弹性超好的果冻一样的嘴唇以后，非常好奇地想要知道的事儿。  
    但显而易见的是，金刚狼肯定不会给出任何答案，除了一串怒骂和中指外，给出的只有绝尘而去的摩托尾气喷了所有人一头一脸。  
    『哇呼！』死侍又大叫起来，预示着新的“没好事儿”即将上演。  
    『老古董狼居然有台超炫酷的车！』他赞叹道。  
    『那是我的！』镭射眼没好气地怒视着再次被开走的属于自己的摩托。  
    『嘶——』永远最贱的人猛然地大声倒吸了一口冷气，用故意引人误会的惊讶表情看向眼前的“严肃先生”，『没看出来啊！你们……』他指了指Scott，又指了指Logan离开的方向。『所以你们吵架其实是种情趣吗？』  
    Scott真实地感觉到额头上无数的青筋都在一起突突跳着，比面对一个不停话的金刚狼时更严重，『我是说车是我的！』  
    『啊……』死侍转过身，做作地歪过头假装天真，『我当然知道你是说车。你以为我听成什么了？』  
    向来以能够对所有人说教的Scott竟然一时语塞。而就在他陷入沉默的十几秒中，窃窃私语像是最猛烈的病毒一样飞速蔓延开来，感染了包括Jean和暴风女在内的所有人。  
    『所以你就是来找人扯皮的吗？恕在下无法奉陪。』极度胸闷的Scott开始急于摆脱这种他无法掌控的该死的局面，却不知越是想要逃避什么，死侍就会越是抓住不放，『别这么说，我们是来寻求合作的。当然要了解一下合作方团体的情况，以免引起“内部矛盾”不是吗？』随着这句颇有引导性质的话，还扔给Scott一个深表怀疑的眼神。  
    还没等Scott开口反驳或者说教点什么，死侍又自来熟地把手肘架到了他的肩膀上，摆出一副好哥们的姿态，抢着继续说下去，『所以……刚才跑掉的那个是你的这个？』他伸出小指头在镭射眼的护目镜前晃了晃，『挺行啊你。别人不敢追的你也敢要。』  
    『别胡说八道！』Scott挥开那只闲不住的手。  
    『可刚才酸味明明好浓啊。』死侍咂了咂嘴，突突突地像是连珠炮一般煽风点火，把事情进一步扭曲，『哦……我懂了，我们堂堂的X战警队长这是在暗恋啊。所以还没有CHUCHUCHU过罗？』存心地，他还撅着嘴模仿着亲吻的声音。  
一阵子沉默后，镭射眼终于在众人八卦目光的注视下爆发了。  
而死侍则哈哈哈地大笑着，在恼羞成怒的Scott用能力轰翻他之前，跳上飞来的直升机，火速开溜了。

    『所以说……他到底是来干嘛的？』暴风女看着队伍里两位重要战力Logan和Scott前后绝尘而去的方向，托着下巴提出疑问。  
    『推他们一把？』Jean歪着头总结说，『其实死侍有时候说话挺真相的。』

 

                                                                                     FIN


	3. 音乐剧的秘密

    最初挑起这事儿的其实是钢铁侠。对，没错，就是那个托尼·不捉弄朋友不舒服·斯塔克。  
    而起因是他偶尔在一个影片首映采访中，发现一位与严肃认真的友人长得如同双生的演艺界明星，虽然两人的性格是天差地别。于是托尼有了个想法，可以娱乐大家，顺便逗弄大家的想法。  
    他开始让贾维斯协助查找所有有影像记录以来的影片、照片、海报，总之所有的影像记录媒体，寻找与他认识的英雄们相似的脸，然后收集所有与英雄们本人截然相反的形象记录，当面播放给他们看。  
    自从托尼开始干这个事儿以后，他收获了斯蒂夫先生关于世风日下人们需要惊醒的无关演说一段，黑寡妇的高跟鞋踩脚一次，托尔的大笑N分钟，以及冬日战士那冰冷的视线戳刺。不过怎么说呢，他还是乐此不疲，而且克林特、山姆、娜塔莎也随后相继玩了起来，当然了，他们是恶搞别人，尤其是那两个老冰棍。  
    大概是因为娜塔莎制作的成果过于杰出，无人能及。悻然落败的托尼开始转向了其他人，而金刚狼就是其中之一。不过Logan自己完全不知道这事情，大约是因为他从来不上社交论坛、视频网站，也不玩聊天工具的原因。所以当他看到的时候，其实已经是认识他的人基本都见过了，但他还以为是个别案例。

    事情是这样的。那时候是自修时间，Logan撂下那群烦人的“兔崽子”出去外面抽根烟。回来的时候就发现，其中一个小混蛋没有好好地在学习，而是偷偷玩着自己的便携式影碟播放器，还笑得贼眉鼠脸的硬是要塞给边上人看。  
    给了那小子一个毛栗后，Logan把播放器抢了过来，却发现上面播放着的视频里，那个在舞台上风骚扭动的男人有着一张自己的脸。  
    『没收！』金刚狼教授随即用力地吼出了这两个字，同时把播放器里的光盘给硬是扯了出来，在那个小混账面前咔嚓掰碎了。  
    虽然好不容易通过网站拍卖弄来的某著名歌舞剧典藏版蓝光碟被秒掰了，但谁又敢把哀嚎声直接从脑子里通过喉咙具现化出来呢，尤其是面前是刚被他惹急了的金刚狼，简直是自找死路啊。所以那可怜的孩子只能把眼泪往肚子咽了。  
    不过也不是完全没有好事儿，至少Logan完全不知道论坛的网络上还有这茬儿继续存在，并广为传播着，在学校里的点击率简直是排名第一的。显然他的时髦程度还差了那么至少十来年，所以单纯地以为盘掰掉就安全了。  
    另外一个原因，可能是他在内心中不断地纠结着自己这个即刻掰盘的处理行为是不是有点过当了。  
    当然，这完全不是因为他在对于学生的粗暴行为正在反省，而是因为他对于视频的内容有点儿心虚。  
    是的，如果这里面的只是某一个相似的人，他铁定直拉拉地就炸毛了，就算不会真对小孩子动手，但至少也要把这个拿他当玩笑的小兔崽子吓得屁滚尿流。  
    但现在的问题是，没错，那个就是他不为人知，想要用爪子直接刷刷地挠成碎片就地深埋的黑历史。这可就不一样了。

    说起来这还是他失忆又落魄的那段时间落下的问题。  
    那时候他所记得的关于自己的事，只有那个赌技高超的小子告诉他的寥寥几句以及他的名字Logan。  
    那段日子很难挨。他没有身份，没有住所，没有亲友，也没有钱。而打黑零工和地下拳击这类工作不是那个圈子里的熟人介绍，是没有人会接受你的，也怪这年头警察的暗探太多，一些干着踩在法律边缘甚至是违法勾当的家伙总是非常的小心。  
    于是他找不到工作，连搬运的活包工头也不愿意放给他。  
    最后还是赌博小子给他找了份还算是体面，钱也比较多，还包三餐和住宿的好差事。一开始，其实他只是给歌舞剧剧团做做剧务这种搬运工，但却一眼被导演看中了他的好皮相，于是火速地升级成了群众演员，活动的背景版、人形衣架子。说起来也对，像这种身材一流，外貌也不差的人，就算是不会唱不会跳，光换上亮眼的衣服叉开腿站哪儿也是道风景线。  
    但后来的事就开始逐渐失去控制了……

 

     某回演出，一个配角的演员受伤了，于是导演硬着头皮拉来了Logan去顶，反正那角色就唱一句，走两圈，就算是那一句唱跑调了问题也不大，总赛过没人或者找个看上去长相欠佳的人演。  
     但没料到的是，Logan他非但没跑调，唱得还比原来那位更好，磁性的嗓音哪怕是吼几下也好听。于是导演大手一挥在新的巡回演出剧目里给了他一个主要角色。  
     当初Logan也并不在意在舞台上又蹦又跳，反正有钱拿，还比打地下黑拳钱更多，活也更轻松，到头来一样是给观众看，是挥拳头还是扭屁股不都一样。但等演出过了一周以后，他后知后觉地发现，这还真TM不一样。  
     打黑拳，下面那群嚎叫着的男男女女不过是看个厮杀的输赢，当然最重要的还是他们下的赌注能不能赢，所以你是穿拳击裤还是牛仔裤根本没人在意。但舞台剧的演员不一样，那些台下尖叫的人们，别以为只是一时为剧情欢呼而已，下了台你一旦还迷糊大意，那一群迷妹迷弟迷大妈们会分分钟找机会扒光你。  
     Logan遭受的最惨痛的一次教训，是在剧院后台的大澡堂。过去他做搬运工和活动背景的那会儿，他也这么在那里洗完澡回宿舍，于是这一回他也没在意。谁料到，等他满身泡沫的时候，由一群大大小小年龄层次不齐的纯女性组成的围观队伍，疯狂地涌了进来，没错，她们全部都挤进了男澡堂，并且大声尖叫着起哄成一团。那时候，Logan打从出生以来都没有这么慌张过，他几乎是炸开了毛火速用手去遮挡他暴露在众人面前的臀部，却因为太过紧张而把不小心吓出来的钢爪捅进了自己的大腿里。  
     总之，那段日子，是金刚狼最惨不忍睹的回忆，最可怕的绝对必须从脑子里抹消掉的黑历史。

 

     然而现在，这好不容易努力忘记掉的疯狂岁月，被一个小小的圆形塑料盘片又提了起来。  
     而Logan此地无银地担心自己过分的炸毛会引来他人的怀疑，但是完全忍了显然又不是他的作风，他在纠结，一直在纠结。直到晚上他舒服地躺在床上看电影的时候，才彻底地忘记了这一茬儿。

     但命运之神却不是那么好心的人。  
     当晚Logan正看电影看得欢的时候，他的小电视就次啦地嗝屁啦。现在就算马上去借个新的，当中那漏掉的情节也会让他着实地不爽。于是他想起来，蓝毛毛说过，这些电影在网络上任何时候都可以重新颠来倒去地看。所以他从床上蹦下来，火速地冲向蓝毛毛那个维修小电器的服务点儿，通常那里都会有一两台修好却还没来得及领走的平板电脑，他可以去蹭一台来用用。  
     此时此刻，命运之神再一次显威，让他看到了那个老让他不爽的控制狂的电脑就在最外面的架子上摆着。  
     你问为什么一眼就知道是谁的？那是因为聪明体贴的博士为Scott特制了一个过滤去红色的遮盖屏，通过这个滤过后Scott可以透过他的红色护目镜看到正常颜色的屏幕内容，是不是太棒了？但这玩意儿给普通人看简直是色感受罪。  
     但金刚狼不在乎这个，只要能看到Scott找不到他的电脑后着急闹心的脸，看一会儿奇怪颜色的屏幕也没什么。于是他顺手牵走了Scott的电脑回了自己的房间里。可是想象归想象，现实是现实，没等到某个人皱着眉毛跑来大开唠叨评理教育模式，Logan就受够了那个颜色诡异的屏幕了。他开始从翻找Scott电脑里的每一个文件中寻找乐趣，比如搜寻这个平时一脸正经的家伙是不是有收藏什么不良的影片，有没有看什么成人网站之类的。紧接着，他对一个显示着被反复播放次数高达10回的下载视频感了兴趣。对于一个毫不在意Scott隐私为何物的金刚狼来说，这是个抓住对手把柄的大好机会。在他点下播放键之前，他还想象了那是Scott偷拍的琴或者其他女性有些STK偷窥更衣倾向的视频，或者更过火一香艳点的。  
     但……他TM的又看到了早上在那小兔崽子偷藏的播放器屏幕上看到的同样内容。  
     WHAT FUCK OF THIS？  
     Logan猛地从床上弹跳起来，直冲隔壁那个混账的门，他要把电脑砸在他脸上，然后问问这该死的视频是从哪里弄来的，还有TM反复看10次是个什么意思，挑刺还是准备截图打印出来贴在他的讲台上嘲讽他？

 

      当门被敲得咚咚响，开门后出来了一个几乎全裸着只围了条浴巾的镭射眼，还自带圣光地问候晚上好的时候，Logan一下子噎住了。这完全不对头，不是平时那个一出现就指责他敲门粗鲁的Scott，不是那个一张嘴就教育他要考虑隔壁人作息，不要在夜间太大声影响别人休息的Scott，不是那个怎么都得跟他顶牛的Scott。于是他就那样捧着个电脑杵在那里，忘记要把它砸过去的事，满脑子都是Scott这小子吃错药或者魔形女偷偷潜入企图袭击学院的混乱猜测。  
     而镭射眼这时候也僵持在当场。按照他的逻辑，这个时间点，Logan应该是正抱着他那个小电视在床上乐呵地滚着，所以虽然敲门声大了点、急了点，他也以为是有急事的别人，于是澡也没洗完就去开门，却发现了一个给他送还电脑的Logan，这太诡异了。做这种事儿的，是谁也不应该是Logan啊！Scott的大脑里轰隆隆地转，思索着是金刚狼被人下了药，还是一个魔形女变成他企图偷袭。  
     然后……琴来了，从走廊路过的她，老远一抬头就看见了在镭射眼房门口对望的两人，其中一个还是几近裸着的。  
     瞬间地，她立刻刹车停步，犹如面对一个猛攻过来的强力敌人一样，开启了神速紧急回避的模式，满脑子都是“灯泡马上就闪了，你们继续，你们没看见我，我从来没在这个点出现过”，飞速转身返回去。  
     但Logan看见了，他敏锐的感觉怎么会漏看一个在走廊上飞奔而去的琴呢。  
     金刚狼蒙住了，他开始猜测琴躲避他的原因。他从来没看见过琴用如此慌张、尴尬、避而不及的态度面对他。也许这次的例外是因为……  
     OH SHIT！Logan想起来先前他在敲门的时候，脑子里除了怒火之外，全部都是那些对于过去黑历史乱糟糟的回忆，以及『他妈的！绝对不能让人知道那个穿着紧身皮衣横躺在钢琴上摆出风骚姿势、在走上高台时用一种近乎流露出性暗示的动作扭腰摆臀、还有那个被到处摸来摸去的人是我！』的脑内大吼。  
     『该死的，琴她看了我的脑子，她听见了，她知道了！』Logan把头发抓狂地乱挠起来，『噢，该死！这下怎么办！嘿！琴！你回来！我可以解释。』  
     但听到这话的琴跑得跟快了，和落荒而逃似的。  
     『求你了！别告诉别人，任何人，那个该死的视频里，他妈的跳着愚蠢至极的舞的家伙是我的事！求你了！琴！』Logan冲着琴离开的方向大喊道，完全忘记了那个打开的门口还站着另外一个人。  
     Scott拿着电脑的手明显地抖了一下，差一点就把刚修好的触屏在门框上砸成碎片。他努力地让掉落的下巴归位，然后咽了一次口水，快速而轻巧地关上门，没有发出一点声响，就好像这扇门今天晚上从没有被人打开过。  
     等Logan从没能找回落跑的琴的懊悔中回过神来时，他才想起自己先前是在和，或者说准备和镭射眼说话。他盯着那扇紧闭着的门，稍微松了口气。也许在他犯下最蠢的错误，把不能让人知道的事情说出来（其实是吼出来）之前，Scott已经关上门回去了。没错，就是这样。Logan带着点自欺欺人的庆幸。

     但第二天，错误导致的恶果就来了，一点也不给金刚狼喘息的时间。  
     一个带着满满自信微笑着的琴近在眼前，如果不是前一天晚上发生的那茬子事，这一定是个美好的画面，但现在，这是挂着蜜糖的陷阱，是披着天堂外皮的悲惨世界。  
     『很抱歉，其实你的小秘密Scott也知道了。』她平静地说，给了金刚狼狠狠的迎头痛击。  
     Logan开始思索让Scott失忆的二十种方法。  
     『但这不能全怪他，他不是有意要偷听。那时候他还没来得及关上门，而你激动时的音量有点过于大了。』琴用食指戳了戳已经僵直了的金刚狼的胸肌。『不过你放心，他不会说出去的。』  
     Logan像是一个被戳出个洞的气球，一下子松懈下去。  
     『但他有个小心愿，而我想帮帮他。所以作为我不说出去的封口费，你看行吗？』朱唇轻启，无论是哪方面，Logan又增能拒绝？  
     『好吧，要我做什么？』金刚狼紧张地握进了拳头。  
     『教他跳舞，私人教练，一对一。』

        这场舞蹈课程简直就是地狱里的折磨，对两个人来说都是。  
     单独地关在四周墙壁都被调整成镜子形态的危境室里，金刚狼目前最头疼的问题是怎么把一个声称要学舞蹈的镭射眼，从他的凳子上拔下来。他的屁股简直像是被这世界上最最强力的胶水粘在了凳子上一样，完全没有挪动或者站起来实践一下刚才的见习教学成果的意思。  
     『你要是再像个12岁的姑娘似的，不肯让老师看到你出丑的动作的话，这是永远也学不好的！』Logan已经从一开始的暴躁恼怒变成了脱力。『你就这么怕被我抓到难堪和把柄吗？我都说了不会笑话你的！』尽管金刚狼在心里补了一句“其实不好说，如果你太好笑的话，我还是会笑的。”  
     但实际上Scott头疼的问题并不在此，至少不是因为害怕自己愚蠢的舞姿丢脸，但因为别的丢脸就不好说了。  
     真正的缘由是，他受不了Logan那个“贴身示范教学”。当第一次Logan让他跳跳看，然后伸出手企图矫正他的姿势时，当两人之间的距离几乎小于十公分，呼吸的气流吹打在彼此的鼻尖和脸颊，而Logan还伸出双手扶在他的腰胯上，帮助他调整前后左右摇晃的频率和幅度时，Scott就有了点不该有的感觉。  
     该死的，在这个360度镜面无死角观察的视角，持续看着眼前这个男人用杰出的身材、得意的笑容，摆出浮夸的扭动姿势时，Scott就在不停地和自己胡思乱想的脑子作战了，现在还要让他尝试这种面对面、膝盖顶着膝盖、大腿贴着大腿，一起运动胯部的活动，简直是要了他的命，不，比那更严重。  
     想到先前那个动作，Scott又把腿夹紧了点，并且故意佝偻着腰背，好让裆部稍微不那么紧绷，或者不那么显眼。  
     『我想……我可能需要再酝酿一下。』Scott尴尬地在Logan盯视的目光中，低下头，看着脚底。  
     『酝酿个屁！』Logan忍不住又爆了粗口，『这又不是要上床，你还要酝酿情调个毛。』他重重地踹了Scott正坐着的凳子一脚，让Scott差点不稳倒地。而Logan看准了Scott努力保持平衡，忽略了用手臂的力量抓住凳子边缘的瞬间，一把抓着Scott的衣领就将他从凳子上提了起来。  
     『现在，给我动起来！混蛋！』他说了一个在Scott听来显然有歧义的句子。  
     『我觉得这不是个好方法。我是说你动手纠正我姿势的事。这样我会……』Scott一反常态地扭捏了一会儿，憋出了后面的话，『僵硬，对！就是这样！我不能像个木头一样任你掰来掰去！光那样我还是不能理解你说的“正确”动作和我做的有什么区别。』  
     『而且……我感觉现在不是一个继续下去的好时机，你知道的，我们在这里磨蹭太久了，外面也许会有些事需要及时……』Scott像是对自己说一样开始咕哝起来。  
     事实上也是，他就是对他自己在说，因为Logan从“有什么区别”之后就一个也没听进去。他在思索要怎么才能解决眼前这磨叽的娘娘腔的混蛋给他出的这个难题。然后他似乎想到了什么，无视了Scott的叠叠不休，决定立刻实施一下。  
     他抓起了Scott的两只手，一手按在他自己的腰窝下方臀大肌上，一手按在大腿前方的肌群上，然后开始重复“正确”的移动胯部的姿势。  
     Scott的眼睛在护目镜背后瞪得都快掉出来了，他现在的手就像是两块按在烧红铁板上的肉，感觉到极端地烫手，却像是被粘住了一样扯不下来。  
     『自己体会肌肉的运动，既然你觉得掰你没有用的话。』Logan潇洒地甩下一句话，便开始当Scott只是他裤子上的一个大型挂件一样，扭开了。  
     原本打算说“是你掰的方法不对，我都要被掰弯了”的Scott想了想话里严重的歧义，硬是把话吞了回去。  
     但他显然觉得这个“自己摸着感受”的方法也不对，更不对。尤其是在Logan自顾自转过身去背对他，并把Scott右手的位置调整到了自己的右侧腰肌和腹肌上的时候，Scott感觉到有什么已经一去不回了。  
     禁不住地想要贴上这具热辣扭动的身躯背后，然后控制着他，以自己想要的节奏晃动。

     Logan感觉到自己被那混蛋从背后用力狠狠地推了一把，撞到了墙壁上的他狠狠地转头瞪视过去，随时准备好了和那家伙干一场畅快淋漓的架。却发现被紧随其后的Scott推挤着贴在了仍旧呈现出镜面模式的墙上。  
     听上去Scott的气息非常不稳，他深吸了几口气，抬手把Logan的肘关节和前臂固定在身体两侧，并用右侧膝关节制住了他的右腿，化解了Logan不自在的恼怒挣扎。  
     『干什么？放开，想干架吗？混蛋！死瘦子！娘娘腔！』金刚狼扭过头大骂着。  
     但Scott却感觉到有一种魔力让他的视线击中在Logan那开开合合的嘴唇上，然后他想起了那时候那个嘈杂的死侍所形容的句子，嫉妒和渴望同时点燃了起来。  
     Scott用力地吻了过去，在Logan那吐出恶言的嘴上。  
     第一次，可以称为重重的碾压；第二次是快速的轻啄；第三次他在那唇上来回地厮磨，小心地舔湿下唇，然后轻轻地叼着它；第四次，令人窒息的深吻，整个危境室里只能听到唇舌纠缠的泽泽声和粗重的喘息，让Scott完全沉迷。  
     当两人终于分开时，出人意料地，Logan没有揍对方一拳，反而一反常态地大笑起来。  
     『看来琴说的是真的了。』Logan像是下结论一般地说。  
     『什么？』Scott皱了皱眉头，有些迷惑。  
     『你喜欢我。』Logan用手指头戳了戳Scott的心口。  
     愣了三秒后，Scott坦然地说出“YES”，然后扑了过去，把那个得意洋洋的混蛋金刚狼重新压回墙面上，同时调整了环境显示，把镜面变成了浩瀚的星空。  
     昏暗的空间里，弥漫开了彼此摸索的声音……

     『喂！我可绝不在下面！』Logan的嗓音低哑而焦躁。  
     『是嘛？』Scott只是简单地答了一个疑问。『可我是个混蛋的控制狂呢！』一会儿他补充道，在他使出了巧劲和关节压制技巧之后。  
     伴随着难得听见的金刚狼的呜咽声，Scott开始了律动，真正“狂热的舞蹈”。  
     『你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！』Logan这座难以攻克的碉堡在彻底被攻陷的时候，还是嘴硬地骂了一声。但后面的句子则完全被叹息和偶尔漏出的呻吟所掩盖了。

     那场“课程”结束之后，出现的是难得一见的耳朵通红的金刚狼，和鼻子上被揍了一团青的镭射眼。  
     至于那些校园论坛上的视频和截图们，都被X战警小队的队长以“玩笑开一下就可以了，要适可而止，保持团队内团结”的理由要求删除了。  
     只有琴知道，这个小心眼的男人绝对是抱着“是相似的人，大家欣赏一下也罢，自己的男朋友绝对不让人盯着看”的心态才这么干的。  
     此后Scott和Logan依然是常常打架，在人前打，在卧室也“打”。但是卧室里的“战斗”的真正胜利者总是在最后会挨几下揍。不过反正金刚狼有自愈因子，不怕事后腰酸背痛揍不动，而镭射眼稍微挨两下也不在话下，反正Logan也只是发泄一下不满，不会真下狠手。  
     然而Scott还是会每次算准Logan要开始打击报复之前，先提醒“别揍脸”。    

                                                                                                           FIN


End file.
